yennypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blanko Goth Twins
The Blanko Goth Twins (also referred to as The Blancogoth Twins) are a pair of tan-adverse Goths. They rule the "dark side" of Villa Los Kubos beach and have taken over an old castle as a social meeting place with their fellow Goths. In older comic strips, they were often the antagonists, constantly kidnapping and mercilessly tickling Yenny and past love interest "Jake" for their own amusement. They currently attend Carizzo with Yenny, Yomar, Tomato, and Margot. Occupation The Goth Twins work as assistants for Fashion-Goth and male model, Giancarlo. Trivia * In earlier comic strips, their Goth group opposed "The Surfers"; a group that Yenny was affiliated with. The Goths greatly dislike The Surfers and would kidnap them without warning. * In fact, they live by the motto, "Blanko Goths, sweet and sour, torture surfers, for half an hour!" Their main method of torture is through intense tickling, usually carried out by having their victim locked in a pair of medieval wooden stocks so they can tickle their bare feet for exactly 30 minutes before releasing them... Yenny has unfortunately experienced this on many occasions. * The interesting (and maybe scary) thing about their methods and motto is they never seem to keep a timer or clock around to let them know when half an hour is over, so it's unknown if they actually do release their victims within 30 mintues, or if they just say that to give false hope to the victim. * Apparently they are "paid" by an unknown source to torture in this fashion. In earlier strips, it was rare for them to meet Yenny without torturing her. Currently they work for Giancarlo and have expressed that they have "New Intentions"... What these ''new intentions ''are, and if these intentions will stay permanent is unknown. * They have tickled Yenny more times than any other character in the series, and are the only ones beside Cheecaca to use bondage methods and restraints for tickle torture. Yenny is understandably afraid of the twins, while in contrast the Goths are always very pleased to see her... * Usually gags involving tickling only show Yenny having one foot tickled, and it's mostly on her left birthmarked foot. The Twins are, and always have been, the only characters in the entire series to tickle both of Yenny's feet together at the same time. This is quite significant knowing that only one foot of yenny's needs to be tickled in order to drive her crazy...Tickling both of her feet at the same time would bring nothing short of torturous insanity, which of course, fits the Blanko Goth Twins' style. * Jake is the only male in the comic series to have been seen kidnapped and tickled tortured by the Twins, and is the only male in the entire series to be foot tickled. * They have their own Goth versions of the Carizzio Modeling College uniform. Gallery Goth_Girls_Blanko_by_yenny_zone.jpg Yen031121.gif Yen031126.gif Yen031221.gif YENNY-Mnbg-34-1-.gif YENNY-Mbvc-37BG-2-.gif YENNY-Mvdew-38-1-.gif yen050920.gif yen060315.gif yen050924.gif Yenny-yenny-lopez-15884032-145-204.gif 900291a0ee8c012da5c500163e41dd5b.gif Yen080224-1-.gif Blanko Goth Twins profile.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villa Los Kubos Category:A to Z Category:Carizzio Modeling College Category:Antagonists